Agua De Calzon
by Not-a-Tamed-Impala
Summary: Sacchan descubre metodos alternativos para intentar conquistar a Gintoki.


Sacchan decide buscar métodos alternativos para llegar al corazón de Gintoki.

Una tarde despues de su turno matutino, Sacchan decide tomarse un descanso. Stalkear a Gintoki es un arduo trabajo y por mucho que quiera verlo hoy, necesita reponer baterías,(que su energía es finita, carajo) así que se prepara un té mientras enciende la computadora. Últimamente ha tomado un curso de inglés y utiliza Reddit para practicarlo. Mientras navega por Reddit encuentra un sub muy interesante: Unrequited love.

Toma un sorbo de su taza de té y lee los post del sub, es increíble la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que también sufren un amor no correspondido, Sacchan piensa que quizás muy poca gente tiene la suerte de encontrar a alguien para si, pero a diferencia de ellos, ella si perseverara hasta ganarse el amor de Ginsan.

Uno de los post llama su atención, su título dice: "Como hacer que cualquier hombre se enamore perdidamente de ti, receta de mi abuela". Y pensó Meh porque no.

"Lo primero que hay que hacer, es que debes usar lencería blanca un día, Haz tus actividades normalmente con la lencería puesta. Al finalizar tu rutina, debes poner a remojar la lencería en agua tibia (sólo la parte de abajo) y debe ser menos de una taza de agua. Luego toma una jeringa y llena 25 cc con esta agua, inyectala en un cartón de jugo de naranja y agitalo bien. Finalmente debes darle el jugo a tu amado para que beba al menos un sorbo, (entre más frío menos se notará que el jugo está bendecido) yo lo hice con mi esposo y llevamos 6 años felizmente casados, suerte chicas!".

La mente de Sacchan empezó a volar como nunca, de todas formas no iba a perder nada con intentarlo y la perspectiva de quedarse con Gintoki parecía demasiado tentadora así que por qué no intentarlo. De la emoción nisiquiera durmió bien y la alarma replicó varios tonos sin respuesta, para cuando se levantó ya se le había hecho tarde, se vistió como pudo y corrió al trabajo. La mañana en el café Kunoichi transcurrió sin novedades y como no tenía ningún trabajo de asesina se regresó a su casa, lista para preparar su poción de amor.

Solo que había uno o dos detalles, su ropa interior era roja y no tenía ni un cartón de jugo de naranja, solo leche de fresa.

-De todas formas la leche de fresa es lo que más le gusta a Ginsan, seguro que si lo,pongo en su nevera no va a notar la diferencia- dijo, seguido de ensordecedor grito agudo que dejo medio sordo al narrador.

-A ver como era, tengo que poner a calentar el agua-

Luego de poner la olla en la estufa y de encender el fuego se percató que había un desorden en la cama, varios recortes de revistas que andaban desperdigados por allí así que se fue a ordenar. Uno de esos recortes era la cabeza de Gintoki, de algún viejo collage, y de la emoción soltó otro grito ensordecedor, imaginó su futuro juntos y algunas cosas que estaba planeando hacer cuando fueran íntimos pero su fantasía se detuvo al ver de reojo como se le estaba evaporando el agua. Corrió a la cocina y metido sus bragas adentro de la olla, despues apago el fuego.

-ufff casi que se me evapora toda, ahora a buscar la jeringa-

Con la experiencia que tenía como asesina no le fue nada difícil tomar un poco de la poción de amor e inyectarlo en la leche de fresa, la agitó un poco y la ingreso a la nevera, mañana temprano se escabulliria a la yorozuya a meterla a la durmió muy bien esa noche de la emoción.

Eran las 4 am. Los pájaros comienzan a cantar las calles están vacías y una ninja con pelo morado corre por los tejados con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás hayan visto. Aún no se había despertado nadie cuando llego, entro por su habitual agujero del techo y escondió la leche de fres-Poción de amor en la nevera. Sabía que debía irse a trabajar pero no se fue sin antes estar una buena hora observando el rostro de Ginsan desde su escondite en el armario. Una luz que entraba por la raja de la ventana iluminaba precisamente sus labios y Sacchan los veía como el rey Arturo veía a Excalibur sobre la piedra.

-HA pronto vas a besarme!-

Casi lo dice en voz muy alta mientras sale de la yorozuya camino al trabajo.

Sacchan queria todo con el. Quería que la basará, la estrujara, la estrenará, la atropellara y la embistiera. También quería abrazarlo y hacerle caricias y alimentarlo hasta que no pudiera más, definitivamente nunca se creyó capaz de pensar algo así, pero a este hombre casi diabético y con ese pelo tan sexy y revuelto si le daba hasta el corazón de atrás, claro, solo si él lo pedía.

En la yorozuya amanecía todo normal. Nadie se despertó hasta bien entradas las 9 am y porque llegó Shinpachi a sonar la escoba contra las les había hecho tarde para un trabajo de construcción en un edificio y ahora tenían que correr para llegar a tiempo.

Cabe shecalcar que nadie tocó la poción de amor hasta la noche.

Luego de su turno, Sarutobi fue a la yorozuya a esconderse en su puesto de vigilancia hasta que el trio aparecio unas horas después, cansados, sudados y hambrientos, Shinpachi estaba en la cocina mientras Kagura se bañana y Gintoki veía a la chica del clima. Luego Shinpachi trajo la comida a la mesa y los llamó a cenar, había pescado cocido, arroz, sukunbo y unas algas, junto a tres vasos y el cartón de la leche de fre-poción de amor, Sacchan observó con horror cuando Shinpachi empezó a servir la leche de fresa para los tres pero al empezar a servir el segundo vaso Gintoki lo detuvo. ( Sarutobi soltó un suspiro audible, ni cuenta se había dado la pobre que lo estaba sosteniendo)

-Escuchaste eso?- pregunta Gintoki

Sacchan palideció…

-yo no he oído nada Ginsan.-

-Aunque no hayas escuchado nada Pattsuan aquí hay algo raro.-

Kagura sale del baño y toma asiento junto a ellos.

-Yo no quiero leche de fresa yo ya soy una mujer aru-.

\- AJA! ya se!, porque nos sirves la leche Shinpachi, cuando ya sabes que solo a mi me gusta?-

-sigh, solo quería compartirla ya que la caja esta sellada y no la has llenado de babas aun Ginsan-

-Me estas diciendo baboso?-

-te estoy diciendo inconsiderado-.

\- Pattsuan, el rito de pasaje de la niñez a la pubertad se define por tres cosas:

Por los pelos que te salen

Por lo que le ocultas a tus padres

Y porque ya puedes beber del cartón de la leche sin temor a las consecuencias.-

-Gin san usa un vaso por favor, también para los refrescos y la leche solo usa un vaso-.

Kagura ya estaba comiendo como si nada.

-No cuestiones la sabiduría masculina, deja te muestro-

Y forcejearon un minuto para alcanzar la leche de fresa, mientras Sachan observaba en,silencio mordiéndose los labios y haciendo,porras mentales para Gintoki.

Cuando por fin Gintoki gano, se engullo la mitad del cartón de la poción en dos sorbos y se limpio el bigote de leche en la manga de la camisa, solo para luego caer desmayado en el tatami.

Sacchan salio de la sombras con una mirada triunfante y las expectativas por las nubes, Kagura volvió a llenar su plato de arroz y Shinpachi sacudía a Gintoki para despertarlo.

-HAHAHAHA despidanse de su adorado Ginchan, porque ahora sera solo mio y tendrá ojos solo para mi.-

Kagura puso sus palitos en la mesa

-A qué te refieres? Aru-

-a que de ahora en adelante solo va a querer estar conmigo, para siempre.-

Gintoki ya había reaccionado, se sentó en posición de loto y tenía la mirada un poco perdida, pero eso no era fácil de notar porque algo más había sucedido.

Su cabello se volvió lacio.

Gintoki examinó una a una las tres caras que allí se encontraban, vio a Sacchan de ultimo y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero en lugar de caerle encima cayó postrado ante ella.

-AMA-

-PERO QUE-

eso fue dicho colectivamente por las tres cabezas allí reunidas.

-Haga conmigo lo que quiera, usted es digna de ser mi dueña y yo quiero ser su esclavo, Azoteme! Manoseame! Maltratame!-

Kagura observa la escena con asco y Shinpachi solo puede preguntarse con horror

-Pero que carajos le paso?-


End file.
